


Replacements

by FairysFloss



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Cecil gets desperate, Chains, Chair Sex, Collars, M/M, and so does Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairysFloss/pseuds/FairysFloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time since Cecil has had anyone to cater to his needs. Fortunately, Diego is in the same dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacements

Diego had made himself comfortable in the radio booth’s chair. His legs that were once crossed were spread wide open. His ringed fingers ran along his erection as he palmed at it gently. A smirk and a pair of dark eyes were tinged in a mixture of lust and satisfaction.

Cecil was far too familiar with the look but he never thought he’d be viewing it from such an obscene angle. Not with his hands and knees supporting him against the old, rickety floor and a collar connected to a long chain wrapped around a desk leg.

While Diego kept on his suit, Cecil was left completely exposed. His own member strained upward in a stiff, warm shaft against his lower stomach. His knees and palms were starting to ache but he wouldn’t dare change his position.

The Desert Eagle through his lips and pressed against his tongue was the only warning he needed. Like the ever so desperate man Cecil had been stripped down to a manner of months, Cecil would take any satisfaction he could dish out.

For an uncounted amount of minutes, Cecil was throat deep into the barrel of the Desert Eagle, moaning and licking down the metal until his entire mouth could only taste the cold steel. He knew Diego was just as desperate.

Without his personal boy toy or his precious company around, the CEO was nothing short of a mockery of his old self. Perhaps that was why the burning sensation of guilt pooling Cecil's stomach wasn't enough to burn through him entirely.

The gun slowly pulled out of Cecil’s mouth. A line of saliva broke from the pistol and was dribbling down Cecil’s chin before he could catch it.

“I guess my dear Kevin is better than you in this too.” Diego shrugged and put the damp gun into his jacket.

Cecil willed himself to glare but averted his gaze to the floor. He still stayed in position as Diego slowly rolled out of the chair and walked around to the end of the table. Cecil could feel the burning red over his face as Diego got a better view of his ass and throbbing erection.

“Well aren’t you an excited one, Mr. Palmer.”

"I agreed to fucking not a conversation." Cecil said, spitting onto the floor in hopes the metallic taste would leave his mouth.

The pistol had left his throat aching and the pressure of the collar against his neck made him have to strive for every bit of air he could manage. Cecil heard the clinging of the chain being untied from its knot and was shortly pulled up from his stance until he was standing before Diego.

Cecil’s feet were clumsy from the sudden change but he managed to regain his balance in time as Diego hauled him over to the chair.

"Is the collar really necessary?" Cecil said.

"You certainly didn't put much effort into hiding it from me." Diego replied, smirking.

At this, Diego clutched the strap of the collar and pulled. The leather dug deeper around Cecil’s neck until he could only wheeze out the letters dying in his throat.

"You and Carlos were into some nasty shit, weren't you. You little skank..."

Cecil was thrown down roughly into the seat but before he could focus his vision from the mixing haze, Diego was kneeling before him.

His strong face of such similar features to Carlos were brutally interrupted by the jagged teeth and soulless, black eyes the Desert Bluffs scum was riffed with. It was only the features that looked so closely to Carlos that continued to make Cecil’s dick hard. That, and his growing dissatisfaction of his own hand pumping himself dry every lonely night.

Diego was facing the same difficulties and figured settling for Kevin's doppelgänger even for one night would do both him and Cecil some good. Then they could go back to hating each other and hope they could wash off the adultery with a few hot showers.

Diego finally released the collar and chuckled as he unbuttoned his dress pants. "But I have to admit, I kind of like it."

His pants were down after another sly laugh with his boxers quickly following. Cecil took the initiative to spread his legs and lean himself into the chair, fingering himself open without leaving Diego's gaze.

Diego quickly spread a condom over the head of member and squeezed a generous portion of Strex Band lubrication on the tip. Slowly, he slid himself inside. Diego thrusted in his own rhythmic pattern, gaining speed in time with Cecil's gasps and whimpers.

There wasn't much in terms of communication or eye contact, only some muttered swears and sweet nothings in memory of their missing lovers.

Diego roughly grabbed two handfuls of Cecil’s hair and forced his head back. His lips connected with Cecil’s as he continued to pull in and out. The kiss was wet and possessive, his tongue forking along Cecil's mouth if he wasn't biting his lips and neck.

Cecil wrapped his legs around Diego's waist, hoisting his arms around the sweat ridden neck and he pushed himself in time with the motions being sent into him.

It wasn't long until they were both cumming warmly into one another. Cecil's fluids spilled into a warm mess on Diego's stomach. Diego's own cum filled the space in Cecil's ass as the CEO let out a gasp, quietly whimpering Kevin's name in between.

With the booth empty and Station Management slipping into something Cecil considered sleep, clean up was relatively easy but silent nonetheless.

Cecil disposed of a few dirty napkins and stored the collar and chain away in his bag while Diego dabbed his wrists with cologne, murmuring to himself about the shower he would need later.

"Not an entirely unpleasant experience," Diego said a few minutes later. "I'm certain when my Kevin comes back, he'll be more than willing to share you."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but this was a one time thing."

"Really?" Diego replied, looking genuinely surprised. "Oh well, I thought you might need the company. I've been listening to your show and it seems like your little scientist is more happy out in that desert."

The object that soared towards Diego's head crashed into the wall and broke before Cecil could even recall what he had thrown.

"Get. Out."

Diego stared blankly at Cecil for awhile before clearing his throat and adjusting the lapels of his shirt. "No matter, goodnight, Palmer."

Never once glancing back, Diego departed quickly out the door.

It wasn't until Diego was bleeding out the door and outside that Cecil slumped back down in his barely clean chair. He slipped out his phone to find no new messages from Carlos. Sighing, he opened up the first search engine and looked for the nearest liquor store. Perhaps his horoscope was right after all.


End file.
